


Legitimate Dance Moves

by imel



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: Your savior and roommate Tom catches you in an awkward position.





	Legitimate Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Tumblr prompt challenge to use the phrase "you playing with yourself?"

Tom Holland was a great guy.

Your former roommate fell head over heels for a new man in her life, and a month later, she gave you less than a week to find a new place to live because she wanted to move him in as soon as possible.

You’d been a replacement roommate, and you weren’t on the lease. So you were out of luck, and about to be homeless. Life sucked.

Your buddy Harrison said he knew a guy with a spare bedroom who wouldn’t mind letting you stay with him for a while.

You weren’t expecting it to be Tom Holland, and you definitely weren’t expecting him to tell you that any friend of Harrison’s was a friend of his, and he was happy to help you out as long as you didn’t mind dogs.

So, yeah, Tom Holland was a great guy.

Unfortunately, Tom Holland was also your biggest crush and had been for a long time, both from afar and now also as your roommate.

It had been a particularly sexually frustrating morning of Tom walking around the apartment in his boxers for two hours before he left to hit the gym.

You knew he’d be gone for a while, and definitely wanted to have some alone time to work out your frustration.

Your phone was your normal go-to for finding something to get off to, but Tom’s TV could also play YouTube videos. It was much bigger and had better picture quality. As long as you knew he’d be out, the choice was obvious.

Your lounge pants were tossed over the arm of the couch. You got comfortable and cued up favorite video and guilty pleasure on repeat -- the Lip Sync Battle one where he performs Nelly’s ‘Ride Wit Me.’ The number of times you’d seen it would probably be considered shameful.

Although you didn’t consider it a legitimate dance move, watching him grab his crotch was something you still secretly enjoyed.

Your eyes were glued to the TV as you moved your hand between your legs, fingers easily sliding between your slippery folds. You teased your clit for a while, drawing it out, before moving down to press two fingers into yourself.

Your head hit the back of the couch, and you moaned, loud and long. God, it felt good. A stream of pleasured noises, interspersed with Tom’s name, fell from your lips as you watched.

“What’s up?” you heard behind you and suddenly realized that Tom was home and standing behind you.

“Oh god,” you muttered, in terror. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

You grabbed the blanket from the other side of the couch and threw it over your lower half.

“Hey, that’s my Lip Sync Battle,” he said, surprised.

He glanced with confusion between you, the TV and your pants dangling off the edge of the couch.

“Were you playing with yourself?” he eventually asked.

You felt your face redden and couldn’t look at him, but at least he didn’t sound mad. “You won’t believe me if I say I wasn’t, will you?”

“No,” he responded, sounding a bit amused. “I’m curious, though. Why the Lip Sync Battle?”

“That thing where you grab yourself,” you mumbled, still not looking up.

“So, you want to see me touch my dick?” he guessed, walking around to stand in front of you.

Your eyes were level with his pants. You saw the outline of what seemed to be an erection through his athletic pants. Either that, or he was really hung and hid it well most of the time.

You glanced up to peek at his face. His expression was unreadable.

“If you move the blanket, you can watch me, and if you’re good, I might even let you help,” he teased.

Out of all the ways this scenario could have played out, this was the one you least expected. If it was a dream, you didn’t want to wake up.

Before you could second guess yourself, you shoved the blanket to the floor, revealing to him that you were indeed naked from the waist down.

He stripped quickly, obviously not interested in making a show of it. 

Your original assumption was right. He was indeed hard, leaking precum at the tip, longer and thicker than you’d originally assumed with his stature. Nothing you couldn’t handle, though, if that was on the table. You hoped it was.

His hand wrapped around his length and slowly stroked himself from base to tip a few times.

You stared, rapt.

“You could keep going, too,” he suggested.

“You want to watch me?” you asked, surprised.

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

You tentatively moved your hand back between your legs, teasing your clit again as he pumped his hand over his dick, both very focused on watching each other.

It didn’t take long before you got lost in the pleasure again. “Tom,” you couldn’t help but moan.

“Jesus, the way you say my name. Fuck this,” he said, taking the few steps needed to get over to the couch.

He climbed on top of you, lips meeting yours in a passionate kiss. His tongue moved past your parted lips into your mouth and brushed against yours. You explored each other’s mouths slowly and thoroughly.

His dick was leaking against your stomach through your thin tank top, and yeah, you wanted that. You rolled your hips up against him to give him the idea, whimpering into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and breathed, “yeah, I’ve got you, darling.”

His hand reached down and lined himself up with you, pushing deep inside with one long thrust. He paused to let you adjust.

“God yes,” you groaned, moving against him when you were ready. No one had ever filled you up like this, and it was beyond amazing.

“You’re so fucking wet and tight for me,” he said as he snapped his hips into you. “Shit, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

You desperately wanted to feel his bare skin against yours and tugged your tank top from between you over your head, tossing it somewhere behind you.

Now that he had access, he kissed wetly down your chest to your breasts. He took an already hardened nipple into his mouth, alternating between swirling his tongue around it, licking, and sucking on it. 

With the added stimulation, you were very close and snaked a hand between your bodies to give yourself that last little bit of stimulation you needed to get there. 

When he realized what you were doing, he knocked your hand aside, replacing it with his. His fingers easily found your clit and rubbed against it slickly.

It didn’t take much to send you over the edge. Intense pleasure washed over you, from your head to your curled toes. Your inner walls pulsed around him as you chanted his name between moans.

When your orgasm subsided, he pulled out and spilled onto your stomach in long spurts, crying out your name.

He collapsed down onto you, sweaty forehead pressed against yours, both of you breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” he eventually said.

“Yeah,” you agreed.

Silence stretched between you as you came down from your climaxes.

“What now?” you asked.

“We should take a shower,” he suggested.

“After that, I mean,” you said.

“You stretched out on my bed with my head buried between your thighs sounds good,” he teased. “Unless you have a better idea.”

You huffed out a laugh, not really minding his non-answer. “No, you have the best ideas.”


End file.
